Generally, a notification system notifies a person of an emergency situation that is detected. A notification system that is capable of notifying a person of multiple emergency situations typically contains a plurality of lighting sources that illuminate or emit light at different colors, wherein separate wiring and power supplies are used for each group of lighting sources. By requiring separate wiring and power supplies for each lighting source of a different color, the installation of a notification system can become more expensive and complex. Additionally, due to the increase in emergency situations in which people must be notified (e.g., fire, hazardous weather, terrorist attack, etc.) it is becoming more important for the notification system to include different color lighting sources.
Generally, smoke detectors detect the presence of smoke particles as an early indication of fire. Smoke detectors are typically used in closed structures such as houses, hotels, motels, dormitory rooms, factories, offices, shops, ships, aircraft, and the like. Smoke detectors may include a chamber that admits a test atmosphere while blocking ambient light. A light receiver within the chamber can receive a level of light from an emitter within the chamber, which light level is indicative of the amount of smoke contained in the test atmosphere. Detection of the smoke typically causes the light source to flash utilizing the predetermined flash period.